A semiconductor device such as an insulated gate bipolar transistor (IGBT) includes a structure in which an emitter region is reduced to suppress latch-up of a parasitic bipolar transistor.
However, as the emitter region is reduced, density of a channel is decreased, and thus an ON voltage in the device increases.